The Clone Wars: The Untold Struggles
by Ronnocius
Summary: A mix of battles and missions that I made up. They take place during the Clone Wars and will include a variety of Jedi and Separatists, including some original characters. Teen rating because there might be minor romance and/or gore.
1. Planning a Strike

Star Wars Story Chapter 1 "I'll be right there General," Captain Rex said as he ended the transmission. General Skywalker had requested he join him in the mission room to plan their attack on the Trade Federation foundry. Rex was currently on the _Resolute,_ Skywalker's flagship. Leaving his plain quarters, Rex strode down the bleak, stark white corridors purposefully. Heading towards the mission room, Rex had no fear of getting lost on the massive starship. He had spent months on this ship, and had it memorized like the back of his hand. _Wait a minute_ , thought Rex. He didn't know the back of his hand that well. 10 minutes later. Everyone looked at Captain Rex as he came through the door. Admiral Yularen, General Skywalker, Commander Tano, and Skyrocket, a clone naval officer, were hunched over a holotable, staring at it intently. "Nice of you to join us Rex," Ahsoka said. Rex wordlessly walked over to the holotable and looked at the short hologram. It depicted several buildings, probably skyscrapers. It also showed a dozen gun emplacements and droid squads. "Where did you get info like this?" Rex asked, clearly amazed at the precision of the enemy locations. "One of the Republic's best spies," Anakin replied. "Unfortunately, she died in the attempt." "Why don't my squad and I take out this side, while you and Rex take your battalion and siege these towers?" Ahsoka said, pointing out the towers she'd attack. "I can get a Y-wing to take out those turrets," added Skyrocket. Yularen and Anakin pondered the plan for a few minutes. "Sure, seems like a good plan," said Skywalker. "I will ready the men at once," Admiral Yularen said before leaving the room. 25 minutes later. Rex examined the regiment of clone troopers before him, scrutinizing the tiniest detail. After he finished his inspection he addressed the men. "Soldiers," the captain started. "Today we will parachute from a gunship to take out several advance defenses of a droid foundry. Squad leaders, make sure all of your equipment is in good repair and switch your coms to channel nine," Rex said before walking over to Ahsoka and Anakin, who were watching from a corner. "Sir," said Rex, "the men are assembled and ready to fight." "Good," responded Skywalker. "Tell them to board the gunships in the secondary hangar." "Sir yes sir!" the clone captain shouted enthusiastically before running off to complete the task. 


	2. Beginning the Assault

**Sorry that the last one was jumbled, I don't know why.**

"Officers, pre-battle conference!" shouted Rex over the noisy din of the hangar. All of the crew members cleared out as clone pilots hopped into gunships.

A handful of clone troopers, all wearing blue 501st Legion armor, came before the captain. They were troopers Denal, Fives, Echo, Jesse, and Sergeant Appo.

"How many men do we have?" asked Captain Rex.

"We have eight gunships each holding thirty men," said Fives.

"That means there's two hundred forty soldiers." said Echo

"Ok, tell my squad to get ready." Rex said.

"Sir yes sir!" Appo said before hurrying off.

Rex left his officers and grabbed his DC-15 rifle. He had left it leaning on a crate. Rex then walked over to his gunship and went inside. As he waited for the battle, Rex saw clone pilots walking towards their gunships, their bright yellow helmets catching his eye.

One clone walked towards Rex's gunship. Rex could tell he was a pilot because of his pilot armband.

"Sir," the clone said, "my co-pilot's sick. Can you help me out today?"

"Sure," Rex said, feeling a little nervous.

They both hopped into the large cockpits of the gunship.

"We will arrive in the Cato Neimoidia system shortly," Admiral Yularen's voice rang over the intercom. "All infantry personnel should be inside their gunships now."

Rex saw the familiar helmets of his squad walking towards the gunship.

"Hey Rex," one of them said, "what are you doing in there?"

"Just helping the pilot out," Rex replied.

Suddenly they all felt a little queasy as the _Resolute_ dropped out of hyperspace.

General Skywalker and Ahsoka quickly hopped on different gunships, and the last handful of clones sprinted towards a gunship and got on.

"Officers," the intercom boomed, "I will beep your comlinks and open the hangar doors when it's time for you to land."

After fifteen minutes of anticipation, Anakin's comlink beeped and there was a whoosh as the hangar doors started to open. A dozen crew members checked the gunships, making sure they were airtight as to survive the short journey through space until they reach the moon.

The crew left the hangar moments before the hangar doors fully slid open and the gunships slowly began to move forward.

Rex was controlling the gunship's speed, a relatively easy job. The gunships finally left the _Resolute_ and began to quickly move towards the moon.

The moon was small, but had a tiny breathable atmosphere and could support the clones and Jedi. It was unusually bright because it was near a tiny star. It's landscape was primarily rain forests.

The gunships left outer space and entered the atmosphere of the moon. Slowly they went forward until they could see a industrialized area with tall skyscrapers dotting it, intermixed with other buildings. The gunships descended in a huge clearing in the middle of a rain forest to avoid detection, and would walk towards the defenses on foot.

Suddenly a blast of green laser fire zoomed past the far-left gunship, containing Anakin Skywalker and Fives.

"Attack!" a clone pilot shouted over the comlinks.

"Wing formation," called the lead pilot, "return fire."

"Rex, you're the gunner." the clone pilot called from the main cockpit. Rex looked up and grabbed the gunner's module.

Rex put his face on the targeting reticule and looked for any turrets. As another green laser shot by, Rex found the turret, a gun emplacement hidden in the trees. He aimed for it and shot, but his blaster fire just disappeared into the trees.

Suddenly a fast yellow starfighter screamed past. It dropped something that looked like a pebble on the gun emplacement. Suddenly a huge explosion shattered the gun emplacement and nearby trees, forming a crater half a kilometer wide. More of these bombers flew by, seeking farther targets. _Y-wings,_ Rex realized as even more explosions were heard in the distance.


End file.
